Księga dżungli (Mirandola)/Łowy węża Kaa
Wiadomo, lampart pręgi ma, bawół rogi, Bądź czysty, skóra gładka, to zaszczyt niemały. Wół i jeleń zbóść mogą, wiemy to, mój drogi. Wszystkie już o tym wróble w kniei wyćwierkały. Nie krzywdź malców, za braci miej je, tak chce prawo! Nie wolno ci, pod zemstą, czynić im nic złego! Nie bądź pyszny zdobyczą, bo dumę jaskrawą Skarci dżungla i zęby twe cię nie ustrzegą! Nauka starego Balu To, co mamy opowiedzieć, stało się dużo przed czasem, kiedy Mauli został wydalony ze stada wilków seeoneeńskich i skarcił należycie tygrysa Shere Khana. Wówczas to dopiero stary Balu uczył go praw dżungli. Opasły i zwalisty, brunatny niedźwiedź stary był już i poważny, dotąd atoli nie miał jeszcze tak sprytnego i łatwo pojmującego wychowanka, toteż cieszył się nim bardzo. Młode wilki nie chciały zazwyczaj z całego kodeksu praw zapoznawać się z niczym więcej ponad przepisy, dotyczące ludu wilków i najbliższych pobratymców. Uważały się za zupełnie wykształcone, skoro tylko wyuczyły się jako tako tej reguły: — Nogi nie sprawiają szelestu, oczy przenikają ciemń, uszy czują wiatr, a kły są białe i ostre. Oto oznaki, po których poznajemy bliźnich naszych. Coś podobnego cechuje również szakala Tabaki i hienę cętkowaną, ale twory owe są godne pogardy. Tyle tylko umiały wilki, ale Mauli był człowiekiem, nauczył się tedy mnóstwa innych rzeczy. Czasem zaciekawiona tą nauką Bagera, czarna pantera wędrująca bezustannie po dżungli, przysłuchiwała się lekcjom chłopca, leżąc w trawie z głową opartą o pień drzewa. Mauli umiał równie dobrze wspinać się na drzewa, jak pływać i biegać, Balu przeto, w przeświadczeniu, że winien znać wszystkie prawa uczył go zarówno przepisów leśnych, jak i wodnych. Musiał się nauczyć rozróżniać gałąź zdrową od spróchniałej, by nie spaść na ziemię, wiedzieć, jak się przemawia do dzikich pszczół, gdy się spotka niespodzianie barć na znacznej wysokości i nie tylko nie chce zostać pokąsany, ale ma zamiar dostać w podarku smakowitego miodu, a także nie zawadziły mu inne wiadomości. Trzeba naturalnie przeprosić uprzejmie nietoperza, Manga, gdy się go przypadkiem zbudzi w gęstwinie w biały dzień, a trzeba również uprzedzić węże wodne, w jeziorach leśnych mieszkające, zanim się da nura do wody, celem odświeżenia ciała. Dżungla pełna jest ludów rozmaitych, z których żaden nie lubi, by go niepokojono, toteż niewykształconemu i nieznającemu praw, obyczajów i haseł wielkie wszędzie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Poza tym nauczył się Mauli wszystkiego, czego potrzeba w wycieczkach łowieckich zagranicą. Ktokolwiek chce polować poza obrębem własnego terytorium, winien dawać hasło właściwe i powtarzać je tak długo, aż otrzyma odpowiedź. Prawo zabrania przekraczać granice i trzeba koniecznie poprosić. — Pozwólcie mi polować tutaj, bowiem jestem głodny! A odpowiedź, o ile jest przychylna, brzmi: — Poluj swobodnie, ale tylko dla zaspokojenia głodu, łowów dla przyjemności zabraniamy ci stanowczo! Z tego, cośmy powiedzieli, widać, jakie mnóstwo wiadomości przyswoić sobie musiał Mauli, a powtarzanie ich na pamięć w kółko po sto razy na dzień nużyło go bardzo. Pewnego dnia Balu skarcił go za nieposłuszeństwo uderzeniem łapy, gdy się zaś oddalił, rzekł nauczyciel do Bagery: — Mauli, choć mały jeszcze, jest jednak człowiekiem, przeto musi poznać prawo dżungli od deski do deski. — Słusznie mówisz! — odrzekła — Zważ tylko, że jest bardzo mały i nie może mu się w głowie pomieścić cała twoja wiedza. Bagera byłaby niewątpliwie na nic rozpieściła chłopca, gdyby jej powierzono jego wychowanie. — Każde, najmniejsze nawet stworzenie w dżungli może zostać zabite. Dlatego musi się bronić chłopak i dlatego uczę go wszystkiego, a karzę, oczywiście bardzo delikatnie, gdy na to zasłuży. — Delikatnie? — zdziwiła się — Czyż ty, stary rozbójniku, wiesz, co znaczy delikatność? Przez tak zwaną delikatność twą ma dzisiaj twarz i całe ciało posiniaczone! Wstydź się! — Lepiej, bym go zbił całego na kwaśne jabłko — odrzekł Balu — ja, który go kocham, niżby skutkiem nieuctwa spotkać go miało nieszczęście w kniei. Właśnie teraz uczę go zaklęć, które go ochronią przed napaścią ptaków, ludu węży oraz wszystkich czworonogów, oczywiście z wyjątkiem jego własnego ludu. Gdy sobie je przyswoi, będzie w stanie przywołać na pomoc w potrzebie całą dżunglę. Czyż dla pozyskania takich korzyści nie warto poddać się lekkiej karze? — Pamiętaj tylko, Balu, byś kiedy nie zabił chłopca. Nie jest to przecież pień, o który ostrzyć można stępione pazury. Ale rada bym posłyszeć owe zaklęcia, mimo że nie nawykłam zwracać się o pomoc do nikogo. Tak mówiła Bagera, przyglądając się z lubością swym zakrzywionym, lśniącym połyskiem stali szponom. — Zawołam chłopca, by ci je powtórzył. Może się zdecyduje przyjść tutaj. Mauli! Chodź tu zaraz! Słyszysz? Chłopiec ozwał się z wierzchołka drzewa, niechętnie, głosem rozkapryszonym: — Dość mam tego, burzy mi w głowie od ciągłej nauki! Po chwili jednak zsunął się na dół i stanął przed nimi, ale minę miał na poły obrażonego skarceniem. — Przychodzę do Bagery, nie do ciebie, niepoczciwy, stary Balu! — powiedział. — Jest mi to obojętne! — rzekł Balu, starając się ukryć, jak bardzo dotknęły go słowa wychowanka. — Powtórz Bagerze zaklęcia, których nauczyłeś się dzisiaj! — Zaklęcia? A którego z ludów? — spytał Mauli zadowolony, że będzie się mógł popisać umiejętnością, — W dżungli ludy mówią różnymi narzeczami, a ja znam wszystkie bez wyjątku! — Nie pleć! Umiesz coś nie coś, ale daleko ci do doskonałości! — zauważył Balu i dodał, zwracając się do Bagery — Widzisz, Bagero, jaką to wdzięczność otrzymuje w udziale nauczyciel. Ani jeden wilk nie podziękował mi dotąd za naukę. No, mów, skoroś taki mądry, jakie jest zawołanie ludów czworonożnych czasu łowów. — Ja i wy jesteśmy jednej krwi! — zawołał Mauli głosem niedźwiedzi, dodając okrzyk właściwy ludowi niedźwiadków. — Dobrze! — rzekł Balu. — A teraz powiedz hasło ptaków. Mauli wygłosił to samo odmiennym akcentem, dodając krzyk sępa. — A teraz hasło wężów! — rzekła Bagera. Mauli wydał syk niepodobny do naśladowania potem zaś, zadowolony z siebie samego, podskoczył, zaklaskał w dłonie i usiadł okrakiem na grzbiecie pantery, waląc ją piętami po bokach i wykrzywiając się szkaradnie staremu Balu. — Znowu ci się za to należy lanie! — zgromił go niedźwiedź, zadowolony w gruncie z ucznia — Czekaj! Co się odwlecze to nie uciecze! Potem opowiedział Bagerze, jak Mauli udał się do dzikiego słonia-samotnika, imieniem Hati, który posiada mądrość nieprzebraną i jak tenże Hati zaprowadził chłopca do pewnego jeziora, gdzie wielki pyton nauczył go hasła ludu wężów, którego sam Balu wymówić nie był w stanie. Mauli, dodał niedźwiedź, jest teraz zabezpieczony od wszelkich wypadków w dżungli, a żadne stworzenie, czy to czworonóg, czy ptak lub wąż nie uczyni mu najmniejszej krzywdy. — Nie potrzebuje się już lękać nikogo! — zakończył, drapiąc się z zadowoleniem po kudłach. — Prócz członków własnego ludu! — mruknęła doświadczona Bagera, a potem powiedziała głośniej do chłopca: — Cóż to wyrabiasz, chłopcze! Przestańże mnie walić po bokach! Mauli, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę rozmawiających, kopał raz po raz panterę i szarpał ją za skórę na karku. Dokazawszy swego, krzyknął głośno i radośnie: — Niezadługo będę miał własne stado i będę go wiódł po nadziemnych gościńcach wedle woli. — Cóż to znów za głupstwa gadasz, chłopcze? — spytała Bagera. — To prawda! Będziemy rzucać gałęzie i różne paskudztwa na głowę rudego Balu! — krzyknął upojony Mauli. — Rzecz postanowiona! — Uuu! — warknął Balu i olbrzymią swą łapą zmiótł chłopca z grzbietu pantery, tak że legł na grzbiecie tuż przed nim. Leżąc zauważył, że stary nauczyciel jest mocno rozsierdzony. — Mauli! — powiedział Balu — Zdaje mi się, że musiałeś rozmawiać z bander-logami, z ludem małp! Mauli spojrzał na Bagerę, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co o tym myśli, ale zauważył, że oczy jej błyszczą zimnym, stalowym, okrutnym blaskiem. — Zadawałeś się więc z ludem małp — warczał niedźwiedź — z rudymi bestiami, nie znającymi praw, z hołotą, co pożera wszystko bez wyboru? Haniebnego się dopuściłeś czynu, Mauli! — Balu! — zawołał Mauli, leżąc dalej — Wybiłeś mnie po głowie, więc odszedłem bardzo smutny, a wówczas rude małpy spuściły się z drzew, by się nade mną użalić. One jedynie ujęły się za mną! Zaczął płakać rzewnie. — Litość małp... to cisza górskiego potoku, to chłód słońca w porze letniej, to absurd! — rzeki Balu — I cóż stało się dalej? Mówże, chłopcze! — Przyniosły mi orzechów i innych przysmaków, potem zaś wzięły mnie w ramiona i zaniosły na sam szczyt drzewa. Tam oświadczyły, że jestem ich krewniakiem, a brak mi tylko ogona. Przyrzekły mnie uczynić swym naczelnikiem i wodzem. — Małpy nie mają wodzów! — warknęła Bagera — Skłamały, jak zresztą zawsze kłamią! — Okazywały mi dużo sympatii i prosiły, bym do nich wrócił! Dlaczegóż to żadne z was nie zapoznało mnie dotąd z ludem małp? Wszakże chodzą, jak ja na dwu nogach! Przy tym są delikatne, nie dają szturchańców łapami. Są wesołe i bawią się po całych dniach. Pójdę do nich! Puść mnie, szkaradny Balu! Chcę z nimi poigrać! — Milcz! — ryknął gromowo Balu, aż ryk ten rozległ się echem po dżungli. — Nauczyłem cię praw obowiązujących wszystkie ludy puszczy prócz ludu małp, żyjącego na drzewach! A stało się to dlatego, ponieważ zwierzęta owe nie mają praw, nie znają ojczyzny, a nawet własnym nie posługują się językiem. Mowa ich składa się z wyrazów podsłuchanych i skradzionych innym, szlachetnym ludom, które szpiegują z wysokości drzew. Nie ma nic wspólnego pomiędzy wolnymi ludami puszczy, a tą bandą. Rude małpy nie mają wodzów, nie posiadają też zgoła pamięci. Wrzeszczą przez cały dzień, wychwalając się, iż są ludem wielkim, zdolnym do czynów niezwykłych, do zawładnięcia dżunglą, ale wystarczy, by spadł orzech z drzewa, a zaraz zapominają o wszystkim i zanoszą się od śmiechu. Nikt w całej puszczy nie zadaje się z małpami, nie uczęszczamy tam, gdzie one przebywają, nie pijemy z tych samych źródeł, nie polujemy wraz z nimi, a nawet zwłoki nasze znajdują się daleko od ich trupów. Wszakże sam wiesz, że nikt do dziś dnia nie wspomniał ci o bandar-logu. — Prawda! — przyznał Mauli, a słowo to zatętniło donośnie w ciszy, jaka nastała, gdy Balu zamilkł. — Wszystkie ludy dżungli wygnały imię ich z pamięci swojej. Małpy są głupie, złe, niechlujne, bezczelne, nie posiadają odrobiny wstydu, a pałają jednym tylko pożądaniem, chcą, by ludy puszczy zwracały na nie uwagę. Ale nie zważamy na nie wcale, wówczas nawet, kiedy obrzucają nas orzechami, gałęźmi i rożnym paskudztwem. Zaledwo to wyrzekł Balu, z drzew posypały się orzechy, kantyki i gałązki, a jednocześnie rozległy się pomruki, skowyty i pełne złości skoki wśród konarów. — Lud małp obłożony został klątwą! — zakończył Balu — Wiedz o tym! — Tak, to prawda! — potwierdziła Bagera — Ale mimo to dziwię się czemu, Balu, nie zabezpieczyłeś przeciw nim chłopca? — Czyż mogłem przypuścić, że wejdzie w komitywę z tą hołotą? Czyż mogłem go o to posądzać? Pfuj! Nowe, coraz liczniejsze pociski zaczęły im spadać na głowy, toteż oddalili się co prędzej, zabierając z sobą wychowanka. Prawdą było to, co Balu mówił o małpach. Przemieszkują one na samych szczytach drzew, a ponieważ ludy puszczy nie podnoszą zazwyczaj tak wysoko głów, przeto bardzo rzadko mają sposobność zobaczenia bandar-loga. Ile razy natomiast małpy napotkają ranne zwierzę, wilka czy tygrysa, zawsze naigrawają się zeń i dręczą. Poza tym miotają wszystkim na głowy różne różności, już to z głupoty, już to w chęci zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Najczęściej po całych dniach wyją przeraźliwie, śpiewają piosenki, pozbawione zgoła sensu, wyzywają na bój wszystkie ludy kniei, zapraszają je w odwiedziny do siebie, a wreszcie staczają same z sobą zacięte walki, po czym zwłoki zabitych rzucają w miejsce takie, by je musiały zobaczyć zwierzęta puszczy. Ciągle mają zamiar obrać sobie wodza, ustanowić prawa i obyczaje ustalić. Ale nie dochodzi do tego nigdy, albowiem nie mogą przechować żadnej rzeczy w pamięci do następnego dnia. Powtarzają ciągle przysłowie: Myśl bandar-loga wyprzedza myśli wszystkich innych ludów o czas długi. Są z tego bardzo dumne. Wprawdzie niedosiężne są dla żadnego z drapieżców czworonogich, natomiast cięży na nich pogarda grubego zwierza kniei. Łatwo wobec tego zrozumieć, jak bardzo uradowało je, że Mauli poszedł się z nimi bawić oraz że zdołały podniecić do gniewu czcigodnego, starego Balu. Nie miały ponadto żadnego innego zamiaru, zwłaszcza że zamiarów określonych nie żywią. Jednej z nich przyszła do głowy genialna myśl. Zobaczywszy, że Mauli umie splatać z gałęzi zasłony od wiatru, osądziła, iż dobrze by było schwytać chłopca i wcielić do własnego rodu, gdyż musiałby je tego nauczyć. Mauli był dzieckiem drwala, toteż nieświadomie, pod wpływem instynktu plótł z gałęzi coś w rodzaju szałasów, sam nie wiedząc po co to czyni, a małpom, które go podpatrzyły z wierzchołków drzew, wydało się to czymś nadzwyczajnym. — Nareszcie nadszedł czas — mówiły sobie — kiedy obierzemy wodza, prześcigniemy w mądrości wszystkie inne ludy i wzbudzimy w nich zazdrość i szacunek. Pod wrażeniem tych myśli śledziły, skacząc z gałęzi na gałąź, Balu, Bagerę i chłopca i szły ich śladem aż do miejsca, gdzie się cała trójka rozłożyła na spoczynek. Mauli, postanowiwszy nie zadawać się już nigdy z bandar-logami, zasnął twardo, leżąc pomiędzy panterą i niedźwiedziem. Nagle zbudził się, uczuwszy dotknięcia i uściski drobnych, zwinnych, szorstkich rąk oraz uderzenia gałęzi po twarzy. Spojrzał i zobaczył tylko zieloną rozchwiej liści drzew i posłyszał wściekły ryk starego Balu, który budził całą dżunglę. U dołu Bagera podskakiwała wysoko, drapiąc pazurami pnie drzew, a bandar-logi wyły triumfalnie: — Widzi nas Bagera! Prześcignęliśmy w zręczności Bagerę! Cała dżungla zachwyca się naszą zręcznością, odwagą i przebiegłością! Uciekały z więźniem swym zwinnie, a któż opisać zdoła należycie bieg małp poprzez gęstwę drzew. Mają one tam swe przedziwne, niedostępne innym zwierzętom drożyny i gościńce, to w górę się wznoszące, to spuszczające się stromo w dół. Państwo ich znajduje się na wysokości sześćdziesięciu lub więcej stóp, a poruszają się one w nim z taką pewnością siebie, że mogą w najciemniejszą noc pędzić z zawrotną chyżością po konarach niby po równym stepie. Dwie najsilniejsze małpy chwyciły chłopca pod ręce i wraz z nim skakały z drzewa na drzewo w olbrzymich susach. Same byłyby się niezawodnie posuwały daleko prędzej, ale ciężar więźnia opóźniał ich bieg. Mauli doznawał miłego uczucia z powodu tej chyżości, uczuwał jednak zarazem zawrót głowy, a straszne wstrząśnienia odbierały mu niemal przytomność. Falanga rabusiów wspinała się wraz ze swoim łupem aż na same szczyty drzew tak wysoko, że gałęzie zaczynały giąć się i pękać pod ciężarem ich ciał, potem zaś z chrapliwym wrzaskiem rzucał się kłąb małp na oślep w szaleńczym skoku i zwisał, zaczepiony dziesiątkiem rąk i ogonów u jakiegoś konara o kilkadziesiąt stóp niżej. Mauli widział pod sobą od czasu do czasu rozłogi traw, pokrywających polany kniei, niby majtek patrzący na rozchwiej morza ze szczytu wysokiego masztu. Za moment oczy zasłaniały mu gałęzie, bijące go po twarzy, uczuwał rzut w powietrze, spadał i zaczepiał się u czegoś, tuż nad ziemią niemal. Z wrzaskiem ogromnym, w skokach nieprawdopodobnych pędził po gościńcach drzewnych i powietrznych cały lud bandar-logów, unosząc swój łup nie wiadomo dokąd. Zrazu Mauli myślał o tym tylko, by go małpy nie upuściły na ziemię, potem zaś zawrzał gniewem. Ale o walce mowy być nie mogło, zaczął się przeto zastanawiać nad sytuacją. Sądząc po szybkości małp, przewidywał, że przyjaciele jego, Balu i Bagera, rychło zostaną daleko w tyle, należało ich tedy uwiadomić, w którym się oddala kierunku. W dole nie było prawie nic widać, gdyż gałęzie zasłaniały całe połaci dżungli, toteż Mauli zwrócił spojrzenie w górę. Po małej chwili dostrzegł w przestworzu sępa Chila, zataczającego ogromne kręgi nad knieją w poszukiwaniu żeru. Chil zauważył, że małpy coś niosą, przeto zniżył lot, by zobaczyć, czy nie ma tam czegoś do zjedzenia, ale, zawisłszy paręset metrów nad drzewami, aż gwizdnął z podziwu, ujrzawszy wleczonego na szczyt chłopca, który mu rzucił hasło w narzeczu ludu sępów: — Ja i ty jesteśmy jednej krwi! Zasłoniły mu go natychmiast gałęzie, ale Chil machnął skrzydłem, przeniósł się nad następne drzewo i znowu zobaczył miedzianą twarz chłopaka. — Idź moim śladem! — zawołał Mauli — Zanieś wieść seeoneeńskim przyjaciołom moim, staremu Balu i Bagerze. — Któż jesteś? — spytał Chil, bo nie znał go dotąd, choć dużo słyszał o Maulim. — Mauli, zwany też żabką, człowiek-wilk, ze stada Akeli... Pilnuj mego śla... Mauli nie skończył, rzucony w tej chwili w powietrze, ale sęp dał znak, że wie co trzeba, a potem śmignął tak wysoko w górę, że wydał się ziarnkiem piasku. Z tych wyżyn śledził przez lunety swych oczu ruchliwą falę gałęzi płynącą dołem, to jest konwój chłopca porwanego przez bandar-logi. — Nie pobiegną daleko! — mruknął do siebie wzgardliwie — Małpy nie są w stanie nigdy dokonać swych zamiarów. Pomysły mają ciągle nowe, ale ten ostatni stanie im niezawodnie kością w gardle. Balu to nie szczeniak, a Bagera umie też polować jak należy. Zawisł nieruchomo na potężnych swych skrzydliskach, podgiął nogi i czekał. Balu i Bagera szaleli tymczasem z gniewu i żalu. Pantera wdrapywała się na drzewa tak wysoko, jak nigdy do tej pory, ale gałęzie łamały się pod jej ciężarem i nie mogła nigdy sięgnąć szczytu, spadała tedy bezsilnie, drapiąc pnie. — Czemuż nie uprzedziłeś chłopca? — wołała, krzycząc te słowa prosto w uszy biednego niedźwiedzia, zwijającego się na swych ciężkich łapach, by dotrzymać kroku małpom. — I na cóż się zdało bić go, skoro zaniedbałeś rzeczy tak ważnej? — Prędzej... prędzej! — sapał dobywający ostatków sił Balu — Może je zdołamy dopędzić! — Ani mowy! — ryczała w odpowiedzi — Ruszasz się tak pomału, że ujść by ci musiała nawet ranna krowa! Opasły wykładaczu praw, dzieciotłuku, zanim przebiegniesz dwa stajania, wyciągniesz łapy raz na zawsze! Usiądź lepiej i pomyśl, co czynić należy. Musimy ułożyć jakiś rozsądny plan! Niepodobna ich dogonić, a nawet niebezpieczna to rzecz, gdyż, ujrzawszy nas za sobą, mogą go cisnąć na ziemię z obawy zemsty. — Auhuu! Arruru! — ryczał Balu — Może go już nawet rzuciły znudzone dźwiganiem. Wszystkiego spodziewać się można po bandar-logach... Oo! Przywalże mi głowę ciałami zdechłych nietoperzy, daj mi stare gnaty do ogryzania, wepchnij mnie do barci dzikich pszczół, by mnie na śmierć zakłuły, a potem pochowaj obok śmierdzącej hieny! Jestem zwykłe bydlę, nie zaś przyzwoity niedźwiedź! Auhuu! Arruru! O, Mauli, o chłopcze mój! Czemuż cię nie uprzedziłem, co ci zagraża od ludu małp, miast cię bić i drapać codziennie! Może moje razy miały ten skutek, że biedaczek zapomniał całkiem wszystkich haseł i oto znajduje się teraz w dżungli zupełnie opuszczony, bezbronny i wystawiony na wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa! Objął łapami wielki swój łeb i tarzał się zrozpaczony po ziemi. — Głupstwa pleciesz! — warknęła niecierpliwie pantera — Wszakże dopiero co powtarzał wszystkie po kolei hasła ludów puszczy! Straciłeś pamięć, stary Balu, a w dodatku godność osobistą. Cóż by powiedziała na przykład o mnie dżungla, gdybym ja, czarna pantera, wiła się po ziemi, niby jeżozwierz sahi i ryczała rozpaczliwie? — Pluję teraz na opinię dżungli! O Mauli, Mauli! Może on już nie żyje w tej chwili? — Żyje! — pocieszała go — Żyje na pewno, o ile go zresztą nie rzuciły na ziemię albo nie zagryzły znużone dźwiganiem. Nie rozpaczaj, Balu, ma on rozum, wie dużo, a nade wszystko posiada oczy, których lękają się ludy puszczy. Niestety, wielkie to nieszczęście, że dostał się do bandar-logów, które jako żyjące na szczytach drzew, nie boją się żadnego z nas. Pantera zamyśliła się i zaczęła sobie lizać łapy. Nagle Balu zerwał się na równe nogi i zawołał: — Jestem dureń! Jestem podły korzonkojad i straciłem całkiem rozum! Dopiero teraz przyszły mi do głowy słowa słonia Hati, który twierdzi, że nie ma na świecie nikogo, kto by się nie bał kogoś innego! Bandar-logi boją się węża Kaa, skalnego pytona, który pełza po drzewach podobnie jak one i porywa je w nocy, czyniąc zwłaszcza spustoszenie pośród ich dzieci. Na sam dźwięk imienia jego drętwieją od stóp do głowy, a nawet ogonem ruszyć nie są w stanie. Musimy udać się do węża Kaa. — I cóż on nam pomoże? — zauważyła Bagera. — Nie jest z naszego rodu, nie ma nóg, a zwłaszcza posiada tak straszne oczy... — Oo.. to stary, przebiegły, a nade wszystko wiecznie głodny wąż! — rzekł Balu, nabierając otuchy — Musisz mu przyrzec sporą ilość jelonków! — Słyszałam, że gdy się naje, zasypia na długo! — powiedziała pantera — Może właśnie obżarł się teraz, a jeśli nawet głodny, to przecież sam umie sobie zdobyć pożywienie! Bagera nie znała węża Kaa i nie miała doń zaufania. — Choćby i tak nawet było, — odparł Balu — to przecież tak doświadczona jak ty łowczyni, a także i ja, we dwoje damy sobie z nim radę. Balu zbliżył się do Bagery i ruszyli ramię w ramię na poszukiwanie węża Kaa, pytona skalnego. Leżał rozciągnięty na płaskiej skale, oblanej żarem popołudniowego słońca i podziwiał swój nowy, przepyszny strój. Dopiero co ocucił się z dzisięciodniowego odrętwienia, podczas którego zmienił skórę i wystąpił teraz w całej okazałości. Wielka, płaska głowa jego leżała na kamieniu, a olbrzymie cielsko piętrzyło się, poskręcane w dziwne zwoje, sploty i węzły. Oblizywał się na myśl o uczcie, która go czekała. — Jest jeszcze na czczo! — mruknął Balu z uczuciem ulgi, patrząc na lśniący przystrój w brunatne i rdzawe pręgi. — Uważaj, Bagero, — dodał — gdyż po zmianie skóry Kaa niedowidzi, a przy tym jest wyjątkowo napastliwy. Kaa nie zaliczał się do wężów jadowitych, a nawet pogardzał w gruncie rodem jadowitych, uważając te osobniki za tchórzów, pomagających sobie w walce bronią nieszlachetną. Moc jego leżała w potędze uścisku splotów, którymi obejmował zdobycz i dławił bez ratunku. — Szczęśliwych łowów! — pozdrowił go Balu, przysiadając na zadzie. Jak wszystkie wielkie pytony, Kaa był niemal głuchy, toteż nierychło dosłyszał pozdrowienie. Mimo to, czując czyjąś obecność, poruszył się na wszelki wypadek i posuwać zaczął w różnych kierunkach swój potężny łeb. — Szczęśliwych łowów całej kompanii! — odpowiedział nareszcie uprzejmie — To ty, Balu! — zawołał — Cóż cię tu sprowadza? A, to ty, Bagero! Zdaje mi się, że nie daremnie przybyliście oboje! Czy nie wiecie przypadkiem o jakimś stworzeniu w pobliżu, o łani tłustej lub choćby sarniątku. Jestem pusty jak studnia czasu posuchy! — Wybieramy się właśnie na łowy! — powiedział od niechcenia Balu, wiedząc, że olbrzymi pyton jest za wielki, by pojmować i decydować się szybko. — Jeśli pozwolicie, przyłączę się tedy do was! — zaproponował Kaa — Dla ciebie, mój Balu i dla ciebie, Bagero, drobnostką jest jedno machnięcie łapy więcej, gdy tymczasem ja muszę nieraz przez cały dzień czatować na przejście ku wodzie, albo spinać się przez pół nocy po drzewach, zanim mi wpadnie w gardziel jakaś młoda małpa. Ach, cóż to za drzewa dzisiaj! Nie takie rosły czasu mej młodości! Wszystkie konary popróchniały, a gałęzie łamią się za dotknięciem! — Może przyczyną tego jest poniekąd własny twój ciężar! — zauważył niedźwiedź. — To prawda! — zgodził się Kaa z dumą — Jestem długi, oo... porządnie długi. Ale mimo to dzisiejsze drzewa są marne, wierzajcie mi. Niedawno omal nie spadłem na ziemię. Niewiele brakowało. Nie objąłem dobrze pnia ogonem i ześlizgując się zbudziłem ze snu bandę bandar-logów, które obsypały mnie wyzwiskami i przekleństwami. — Jaszczurka!... Glista ziemna... — mruknęła niby do siebie Bagera, jakby przypominała sobie wyzwiska małp. — Sss... — syknął pyton ze złością — Więc to takie na mnie miotały obelgi? — Coś podobnego wrzeszczały wczorajszej nocy, ale nie zwracaliśmy na to oczywiście uwagi. Wszakże ciągle wygadują brednie. Gadały, zdaje mi się, jeszcze, że ci powypadały ze starości zęby i dlatego nie łowisz stworzeń większych od koźlęcia, unikając nawet starych capów, których rogi budzą w tobie strach nieopisany. Naprawdę te bandar-logi, to bezwstydni potwarcy! Zazwyczaj żaden wąż, a zwłaszcza stary, doświadczony pyton nie ujawnia nigdy miotającego nim gniewu. Ale mimo to spostrzegli Balu i Bagera, że po obu stronach ogromnej gardzieli węża Kaa zadrżały i zafalowały potężne muskuły ściskowe. — Bandar-logi — rzekł po chwili, opanowawszy się — zmieniły miejsce pobytu. O wschodzie słońca słyszałem ich wrzaski w koronach drzew, a teraz wszystko ucichło. — Wybraliśmy się właśnie... na... bandar-logi! — wykrztusił z trudnością Balu. Słowa więzły mu w gardle, bowiem po raz pierwszy może wielki czworonóg dżungli przyznał się, że zwraca uwagę na małpy, a co więcej, że chce na nie polować. — Musi zatem istnieć nader ważny powód! — zauważył mądry Kaa — Ważny tylko powód skłonić może do tropienia bandar-logów dwoje tak znakomitych łowców i wodzów we własnej kniei. Kaa mówił bardzo uprzejmie, a rozdymała go po prostu ciekawość. — Wolne żarty! — powiedział Balu — Jestem tylko starym, a często nawet nierozważnym nauczycielem prawa w seeoneeńskim stadzie wilków. Bagera zaś... — Jest Bagerą! — skończyła pantera, niezdolna do uniżoności, potem zaś dodała: — Wiedz, o Kaa, że te nikczemne orzechogryzy i liściojady porwały nam małego człowieka, o którym pewnie doszły cię wieści. — Sahi, którego bezczelność wzrasta wraz z twardością igieł na grzbiecie, mówił mi niedawno, że podobno przyjęto do stada wilków jakiegoś chłopca, ale nie dawałem temu wiary. Sahi jest plotkarzem i roznosi po dżungli wieści przeróżne bez żadnej podstawy i zupełnie przekręcone, albowiem niczego dokładnie powtórzyć nie jest zdolny! — powiedział Kaa. — Tym razem wyjątkowo powiedział prawdę! Jest to chłopiec, jakiego pewnie dotąd nie było na świecie. Jest to najlepszy, najmędrszy i najodważniejszy z ludzi. To uczeń mój, który imię starego Balu wsławi po najdalszych krańcach dżungli. Ponadto zaś wiedz, o mądry Kaa, że kocham go, to jest że kochamy go oboje z Bagerą bardzo! — Ts... ts... — odparł Kaa, kręcąc głową — Wiem ja dobrze, co miłość znaczy... o... wiem! Mogę wam na dowód opowiedzieć ogromnie wzruszającą historię... — Ocenić ją jak należy można tylko podczas księżycowej nocy i to mając pełny żołądek... — wtrąciła pośpiesznie Bagera. — Tymczasem nasz chłopiec znajduje się w niewoli u bandar-logów, a wiemy, podobnie jak cała dżungla, że małpy nie boją się nikogo prócz sławnego skalnego pytona Kaa. — Mnie się jednego boją! — zawołał Kaa z dumą — To prawda... To prawda! Nędzne pyszałki, plotkarze i głuptaki... przeklęty małpi pomiot! Ale, wracając do małego człowieka, smutna to sprawa, że dostał się w ręce tego paskudnego plemienia. Wszakże często, gdy je znudzą z mozołem zbierane orzechy, ciskają je na ziemię. Tak samo łamią bez zastanowienia gałąź, którą przez pół dnia nosiły w triumfie po całej kniei, w zamiarze zrobienia z niej czegoś cudownego. Smutny, powtarzam, jest los tej biednej istoty ludzkiej w rękach bandar-logów! O ile dobrze dosłyszałem, przezywały mnie jaskółką i zimną rybą... wszak prawda? — Jaszczurką i ziemną glistą! — Hm... hm... należy im się tedy admonicja, by wiedziały, jak się wyrażać o swoim panu i pogromcy! Aaa tss... Muszę dopomóc ich słabej pamięci.. Ale mówcież, gdzież to zawlokły owego malca? — Jedna dżungla to wie! — odparł Balu — Wydaje mi się, że w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. Sądziliśmy, o wielki Kaa, że ty musisz wiedzieć! — Ja? Skądże by? Czasem chwycę którąś, gdy się nawinie, ale nie poluję specjalnie na śmierdzące bandar-logi, równie, jak nie pożeram żab i błota, w zapleśniałych kałużach gnijącego. Hss... — Spojrzyjcie w górę! Chil... Chil... mówi Chil... Podnieś łeb, stary Balu ze stada wilków seeoneeńskich! Balu, zdziwiony tym okrzykiem, wytrzeszczył na niebo oczy i ujrzał sępa Chila, spuszczającego się kręgami na skrzydłach, osrebrzonych po brzegach słońcem. Chil przerwał swój zwykły spoczynek popołudniowy i szukał Balu i Bagery po całej kniei, ale długo nie mógł ich znaleźć, bowiem przysłaniały je gałęzie drzew. — Cóż tam nowego? — spytał Balu. — Mauli-żabka znajduje się w niewoli u bandar-logów. Zobaczyłem go i prosił mnie, bym was zawiadomił. Zaniosły go na drugi brzeg rzeki do małpiego grodu, który nosi miano Mroźnych Pieczar. Pozostaną tam zapewne czas jakiś, ale nie wiadomo, czy przez jedną noc, czy przez tydzień, czy godzinę. Nakazałem nietoperzom, by ich pilnowały w ciemności. Na tym koniec. Spełniłem me posłannictwo, a teraz życzę wam wszystkim tam na dole pomyślnych łowów! — Pomyślnych łowów, Chilu! — odkrzyknęła Bagera — Najedz się aż do szczytu gardła! Wywdzięczę ci się, poczciwy sępie, przy pierwszej sposobności, pozostawiając dla ciebie nietknięty łeb wielkiego wołu! — Nie ma za co dziękować! Nie ma za co! — odpowiedział — Chłopak znał hasło! Musiałem uczynić com uczynił, bo prawo jest prawem! Chil machnął potężnymi barkami i zatoczywszy krąg, uniósł się w górę z rozmachem. — Mauli nie zapomniał języka w gębie! — zawołał Balu z dumą — Choć jest jeszcze dzieckiem niemal, zapamiętał hasło w narzeczu ptaków i to mimo strasznej sytuacji, gdy go rzucano z drzewa na drzewo! — Nieźle mu, co prawda, wbijałeś tę wiedzę w głowę paskudnymi łapskami swymi! — odrzekła Bagera. — Zresztą i ja dumna jestem z niego! Teraz, nie tracąc czasu, ruszajmy wszyscy w stronę Mroźnych Pieczar. Wszyscy mieszkańcy dżungli wiedzieli dobrze, gdzie się miejscowość ta znajduje, ale niewielu miało ochotę tam się udawać. Tak zwane Mroźne Pieczary było to właściwie starodawne, opuszczone i zapomniane, zapadłe w ostępie miasto, a zwierzęta, jak wiadomo, unikają miejsc, gdzie bywali ludzie. Co najwyżej zachodzi tam odyniec, ale nigdy nie zdarza się, by wyprawiały się do ruin stada łowieckie czworonogów. Poza tym obrały sobie kryjówkę w Mroźnych Pieczarach bandar-logi, a przeto każde szanujące się stworzenie omijało tę miejscowość, spostrzegłszy ją z dala. Jedynie w czasie posuchy letniej, pod wpływem pragnienia zachodził tam ten i ów w nadziei znalezienia wody w rozwalonych na poły zbiornikach i studniach. — Nie zdążymy tam przed północą, mimo największego pośpiechu! — powiedziała Bagera. — Będę się starał biec co sił! — rzekł Balu z widocznym zakłopotaniem. — Nie możemy krępować się tobą! — zawyrokowała — Pójdziesz sam śladem naszym. My i tak będziemy zmuszeni porządnie machać nogami... prawda, Kaa? — Nogami albo i nie nogami! — zauważył poważnie — Ostatecznie potrafię pędzić nie gorzej od ciebie, mimo twych czterech łap. Ruszyli żwawo, ale Balu mimo wszelkich wysiłków musiał bardzo prędko dać za wygraną i spocząć, bowiem zasapał się straszliwie. Zostawili go zalecając, by przybył jak najprędzej, a Bagera pomknęła szalonymi skokami. Kaa sunął w milczeniu, ale ani na chwilę nie udało się panterze wyprzedzić potężnego pytona. Pozostawał w tyle tylko w chwili, gdy przebywali potoki górskie, Bagera przesadzała je ogromnym susem, zaś Kaa musiał płynąć, wznosząc ponad wodę głowę i szyję. Ale dotarłszy do brzegu, równał się z nią rychło. — Przysięgam na potrzaskane kraty — powiedziała o zmroku Bagera — że dzielny z ciebie wędrowiec! — Jeść mi się chce! — odrzekł — A przy tym nie zapomniałem, że te pchlarze przezwały mnie cętkowaną kukułką! — Jaszczurką! — poprawiła — A ponadto ziemną glistą! — Mniejsza o wyrażenie! W każdym razie musimy się śpieszyć! Wydawało się, że Kaa płynie po ziemi, niby rwący strumień. Bystrym spojrzeniem obierał najkrótszą drogę i nie zbaczał na włos z obranego kierunku. Małpy zebrane w Mroźnych Pieczarach zapomniały już całkiem o opiekunach i obrońcach swego więźnia. Zaniósłszy chłopca do opuszczonego miasta, spoczęły na laurach po dokonaniu tak doniosłego czynu. Mauli nie widział dotąd w życiu hinduskiego miasta, więc mimo że ujrzał same tylko zwaliska, to dzieło rąk ludzkich wydało mu się nad wyraz wspaniałe i zdumiewające. Miasto pobudowane w niepamiętnych czasach przez jednego z radżów, którego posiadłości pochłonęła z wiekami dżungla, położone było na niewielkim wzgórzu. Widać było jeszcze ulice wyłożone flizami kamiennymi i bramy na poły zburzone, z szczątkami drzwi wiszącymi na przegryzionych rdzą zawiasach. Głazy murów poprzerastały krzewy i wielkie drzewa, a ze ścian pospadały sztukaterie i płaskorzeźby, zaś leżąc długo na ziemi, uległy zwietrzeniu i rozsypały się w gruzy. Z okien wysokich baszt zwieszały się grube sploty lian i przysłaniały je zieloną szatą listowia. Pośrodku widniał obszerny i okazały pałac bez dachu. Popękane tafle, którymi wyłożony był niegdyś dziedziniec oraz rozwalone cembrowiny studzien i wodotrysków pokryte były czerwonymi i szarymi plamami pleśni i porostów rozmaitych, a różne krzewy popodważały korzeniami nawet głazy, stanowiące obmurowanie dawnych stajen królewskich słoni, tak że leżały porozrzucane, jakby je umyślnie rozwalono. Z platformy pałacu widać było rozrzucone na upłazie wzgórza rozliczne domy miasta, tworzące dotąd kilka wyraźnie zarysowanych ulic. Pośród mroku rozwaliska te, pozbawione dachów, wyglądały razem wzięte jak duży, połamany i pozbawiony miodu plaster pszczeli. U zbiegu dwu ulic widniała bezkształtna bryła kamienna, która była ongiś statuą jakiegoś bóstwa, gdzieniegdzie po rogach rozróżnić było można cysterny publiczne, studnie i resztki ścieków, a z wnętrza kilku świątyń o zapadłych kopułach wyrastały strzeliste palmy o pierzastych liściach i szerokich, wysokich pniach. Małpy nazwały to miejsce swoim miastem i ujawniały wielką pogardę dla ludów dżungli żyjących w kniei, ale nie wiedziały zgoła, jaki cel mają te wszystkie zabudowania i co z nimi począć. Zasiadały gromadnie w wielkim przedsionku królewskiej sali radnej, szukały sobie pcheł, iskały się i pewne były, że postępują jak ludzie. Innym razem rozbiegały się po rozwaliskach i z trudem znosiły cegły i ułamki gzymsów w jedno miejsce, jakby miały zamiar doprowadzić miasto do porządku, ale za chwilę zapominały o wszystkim. Krzyczały, potrącały się, goniły i biły, za moment zaprzestawały tego wszystkiego i biegając po zdziczałym parku królewskim i tarasach pawilonów, trzęsły krzewami róż oraz pomarańczowymi drzewami, patrząc na spadające kwiaty i owoce i bawiąc się nimi. Z wielką troskliwością zwiedzały też ustawicznie wszystkie ubikacje pałacu, przejścia nad- i podziemne, setki małych i wielkich komnat, ale nie wiedziały nigdy, co już znają, a co jeszcze zwiedzić należy i błądziły pojedynczo lub grupami, paplając i zapewniając się wzajem, że zachowują się zupełnie jak ludzie. Od czasu do czasu piły z wielkiej cysterny pałacowej, mącąc jednak wodę, popychając się i kłócąc, a dla odmiany stawały w grupach i wołały: — Nie ma w całej dżungli ludu tak rozumnego, silnego, dobrego i łagodnego, jak lud bandar-logów! Zabawiały się miastem i udawaniem ludzi przez czas pewien, ale gdy im się to znudziło, wracały na wierzchołki drzew i starały się wszelkimi sposobami zwrócić na siebie uwagę innych ludów puszczy. Mauli nauczył się od dziecka szanować prawa i żyć według nich, nie mógł tedy nawyknąć do tego rodzaju postępowania. Gdy przybył tu wraz z małpami, było już dosyć późno, ale miast udać się na spoczynek po długiej podróży, bandar-logi zaczęły tańczyć wokoło niego i śpiewać głupkowate piosenki. Jedna z nich w napuszonej mowie sławiła dzień pojmania chłopca jako epokę w życiu ludu, albowiem Mauli nauczy wszystkie małpy splatać gałęzie i budować zasłony przed wiatrem i deszczem. Słysząc to, nazbierał zaraz giętkich gałązek i zabrał się do roboty, a małpy starały się go naśladować, ale po chwili praca ta przestała budzić w nich zainteresowanie, toteż rozbiegły się, targając się wzajem za ogony, podskakując na czworakach i wydając gardłowe okrzyki. — Jestem głodny! — powiedział na koniec — W tej stronie dżungli nie mogę się zwrócić do nikogo, przynieście mi tedy pożywienia, albo pozwólcie zapolować na własną rękę! Kilkadziesiąt małp udało się zaraz za miasto zbierać dlań orzechy i owoce, ale gdy wracały, pobiły się między sobą, pogubiły to, co niosły i wróciły z niczym. Mauli był głodny i miotał nim gniew straszny. Wałęsał się po opuszczonym mieście, od czasu do czasu rzucając hasło myśliwca, polującego na obcym terytorium, ale nie mógł się doczekać odpowiedzi. Widocznie miejsc tych, zażywających nader złej opinii, unikały wszystkie ludy dżungli i nie było nadziei napotkania nikogo. — Sprawdza się — myślał — wszystko, co mówił Balu o bandar-logach. Nie znają one haseł myśliwskich, nie mają wodzów, słowem, żyją bez praw, paplając tylko głupkowato i posługując się zręcznie, ale bezcelowo rękami. Niezawodnie zginę tutaj z głodu, albo zostanę zabity i to z własnej winy. Muszę mimo wszystko spróbować, czy nie uda mi się wrócić do swojej dżungli. Balu wygrzmoci mnie tęgo, ale wolę wszystko, niż to obmierzłe przestawanie z nikczemnymi bandar-logami. Zbliżył się niepostrzeżenie do murów miasta, ale małpy zauważyły to zaraz i zawróciły, zasypując go wyrzutami, iż nie dość wysoko ceni sobie szczęście, jakie się stało jego udziałem oraz szczypiąc go dotkliwie celem wzbudzenia uznania i wdzięczności. Zamilkł tedy i zacisnąwszy zęby, dał się zaprowadzić czeredzie małp na górny taras pałacu, skąd widać było cysterny z czerwonego granitu do połowy napełnione wodą deszczową. Pośrodku tarasu widniał zrujnowany pawilon z białego kamienia, pobudowany dla zmarłych dawno księżniczek. Kopuła tego pawilonu zwaliła się w połowie i przysypała wejście do korytarza, który wiódł tutaj z dolnych części pałacu, dając księżniczkom przystęp do tego uroczego miejsca. W ściany pawilonu wstawione były tafle z białego marmuru, pokryte bogatą, kunsztowną rzeźbą, a w mieszczące się powyżej owalne otwory powprawiał architekt przejrzyste płytki drogocennych kamieni, jaspisów, krwawników i agatów, tak że kiedy księżyc oblał jasnym światłem pałac, na posadzce i ścianach pawilonu rysowała się barwna delikatna sieć żyłek, podobna do przecudnej koronki czy haftu. Mauli patrzył na to wszystko w niemym podziwie. Zły był, a jednak chwilami nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu, słysząc słowa czeredy małp, przekonujących go, że lud bandar-logów jest szlachetny, mądry i dobry, on zaś okazał głupotę wielką, chcąc się od nich wynieść. — Jesteśmy wielkie, jesteśmy zdumiewające i osiągnęłyśmy szczyt wolności! Nie ma mędrszego od nas ludu w całej dżungli! Wszystkie to twierdzimy zawsze, przeto jest to prawdą niezaprzeczalną! Ty słyszysz te słowa po raz pierwszy, przeto zważ dobrze, byś mógł je powtórzyć wszystkim ludom całej dżungli! Niech tylko zwrócą uwagę na nas, a przekonają się o naszych niezrównanych przymiotach! Mauli milczał, a wkoło niego gromadziły się coraz to liczniejsze zgraje, słuchając mówców, którzy wysławiali lud bandar-logów, ile razy zaś jakiś mówca zatrzymywał się, by nabrać tchu, wszystkie wrzeszczały społem: — To prawda! To prawda! Wszystkie jesteśmy tego samego zdania! Mauli siedział ze zwieszoną głową, przytakiwał ilekroć zwracano się doń z pytaniem, a cały ten piekielny rozgwar przyprawiał go o zawrót głowy. — Niezawodnie musiał je pokąsać Tabaki! — myślał — Widocznie są szalone! Czyż nigdy nie sypiają?... Ach... widzę obłok... sunie ku księżycowi.... o ile będzie dość ciemny, spróbuję się wymknąć cichaczem. Nieszczęście tylko, że jestem taki wyczerpany! Ruch tegoż samego obłoku śledzili bacznie dwaj sprzymierzeńcy, zaczajeni w zasypanym na poły rowie obronnym miasta. Zarówno bowiem Kaa, jak i Bagera wiedzieli dobrze, że walka z taką przewagą liczbową jest nader trudna. Małpy rzucają się zawsze we sto na jednego przeciwnika, więc mało które stworzenie dżungli może im sprostać. — Podpełznę pod mur od zachodu i stamtąd rzucę się na nie znienacka! — powiedział Kaa — Mimo ogromnej przewagi, nie poważą się uderzyć na mnie! Niestety, ty... — Rozumiem dobrze, — odrzekła Bagera — sprawa nader ciężka, szkoda, że nie ma starego Balu, ale uczynię, co się da! Gdy tylko obłok zasłoni księżyc, skoczę na taras i przerąbię się przez tłum, który, jak mi się zdaje, odbywa jakąś naradę nad losem mego chłopca. — Szczęśliwych łowów! — syknął dziko Kaa i znikł w trawie, pełznąc ku zachodniej stronie. Mur był jednak wcale dobrze zachowany i pyton musiał zmitrężyć sporo czasu, zanim znalazł drogę i nań się wygramolił. Obłok przysłonił księżyc, gdy Mauli usłyszał na tarasie lekkie kroki Bagery. Pantera, dostawszy się na taras, nie tracąc czasu na zagryzanie małp, rozbijała im tylko łby uderzeniami łap i starała się przebić gruby pierścień ciał, otaczających chłopca. Liczył on jednak około sześćdziesięciu rzędów. Rozległy się skowyty przerażenia i wściekłości, Bagera deptała po ciałach i kroczyła naprzód, nagle jednak zabrzmiał okrzyk: — Wróg jest sam tylko jeden! Zabijmy go! Ogromny tłum rzucił się na panterę, kąsając, drapiąc, szarpiąc, a kilka małp pochwyciło chłopca, wciągnęły go na szczyt pawilonu i strąciły w zasypany na poły korytarz. Gdyby Mauli był wychowany przez ludzi, potłukłby się niezawodnie, spadając z tak znacznej wysokości, ale wiedział on od starego Balu, jak spadać należy, przeto stanął na nogach i rękach i prócz silnego wstrząsu nie odniósł żadnego przykrego obrażenia. — Siedź tam — krzyczały małpy — Rozprawimy się wpierw z twymi opiekunami, a potem damy ci nauczkę, o ile zresztą lud jadowitych pozostawi cię przy życiu. — Ja i wy jesteśmy jednej krwi! — krzyknął śpiesznie Mauli, dodając hasło wężów. Wokoło siebie słyszał szmery i syki, przeto dla pewności powtórzył raz jeszcze hasło. — Dobrze... dobrze... ss... ss... Pochowajcie żądła wszyscy! — rozległy się przyciszone głosy — Nie ruszaj się tylko, bracie, byś nas nie porozdeptywał. Każda ruina w Indiach zmienia się powoli w osiedle wężów i tutaj zatem roiło się od okularników. Mauli stał, starając się nie ruszać wcale i przez szparę w ścianie śledził przebieg walki pantery z bandar-logami, oraz słuchał wrzasków małp. Bagera po prostu nurkowała w fali wrogów, po raz pierwszy walcząc w obronie własnego życia. — Balu musi być gdzieś w pobliżu! — pomyślał Mauli — Bagera nie mogła przybyć sama! Nagle krzyknął głośno: — Do cysterny, Bagero! Do zbiornika i wskocz do wody!... Zanurz się! Panterze okrzyk ten, świadczący, że Mauli żyje, dodał otuchy. Postępując krok za krokiem wśród nieustannej walki, dotarła nareszcie z wysiłkiem do cysterny. W tej samej chwili dał się słyszeć podobny do warkotu bębna okrzyk bojowy starego Balu, który, mimo wszelkich wysiłków, w żaden sposób nie mógł przybyć prędzej. — Jestem, Bagero! — wołał — Śpieszę! Biegnę! Ahuuu! Tylko kamienie usuwają mi się spod nóg! Czekajcie, nikczemne bandar-logi, sprawię ja wam łaźnię! W chwili, kiedy ukazał się zasapany na szczycie muru, zalała go fala małp i przykryła. Ale silny niedźwiedź przysiadł na zadnich łapach, a wyciągając przednie szeroko, tak by ogarnąć największą liczbę napastników, zaczął młócić regularnie, potężnie, miarowo, z łoskotem, przypominającym dudnienie obracającego się młyńskiego koła. Plusk wody i skok dały poznać chłopcu, że pantera dostała się już do cysterny, gdzie jej nie mogły dosięgnąć małpy. Pantera, krztusząc się wodą, stała pośrodku zbiornika z łbem wzniesionym ponad powierzchnię, a cembrowinę obiegły bandar-logi w kilku rzędach. Podskakiwały w górę rozwścieczone, gotowe rzucić się na nią ze wszystkich stron na wypadek, gdyby usiłowała pośpieszyć z pomocą niedźwiedziowi. Chwila była krytyczna, uczuła to Bagera, toteż podnosząc w górę ociekający podbródek, wydała okrzyk i wzywając sprzymierzeńca na ratunek, wygłosiła hasło ludu wężów: — Ja i ty jesteśmy jednej krwi! Sądziła, że Kaa cofnął się od udziału w ostatniej chwili, a Balu, mimo że był niemal zaduszony naporem małpich ciał na skraju tarasu, słysząc, że wzywa pomocy, nie mógł się oprzeć wybuchowi śmiechu. Tymczasem Kaa dopiero teraz zdołał sobie utorować drogę i zsunął się z muru tak gwałtownie, że jeden z wielkich szczytowych głazów zwalił się z łoskotem na ziemię. Chcąc wyzyskać w całej pełnił swą przewagę, Kaa jął studiować uważnie położenie każdego kawałka swego olbrzymiego cielska, zwijając i rozwijając sploty. Tymczasem trwała dalej walka małp z niedźwiedziem, pilnujące pantery bandar-logi wrzeszczały przeraźliwie, a nietoperz Mang oblatywał wokół puszczę i tak gorliwie głosił wieść o wielkim boju, że poruszony tym dziki słoń-samotnik, Hati, zaczął trąbić na alarm. Pobudziły się zgraje małp rozpierzchłych po lesie, zbiegły się ze stron najdalszych i skacząc z drzewa na drzewo znanymi sobie gościńcami napowietrznymi, pośpieszyły na pomoc siostrom z Mroźnych Pieczar, z których okolicy walka powystraszała na dziesięć kilometrów wokół wszystkie śpiące w nocy ptaki dzienne. W takiej to chwili wystąpił na arenę wyprostowany, żądny walki, potężny Kaa. Siła pytona polega na ciosie łbem wspartym potężnymi muskułami i wagą całego ciała. Wyobraźmy sobie belkę albo taran, a w końcu młot ważący około dziesięciu centnarów, na długiej osadzony rękojeści, kierowany zimnym wyrachowaniem i niezłomną wolą, a będziemy mieli pojęcie o sile ciosów walczącego Kaa. Pyton o czterech, do pięciu stopach długości obalić może człowieka, uderzywszy go w piersi głową, a wiemy, że Kaa miał stóp trzydzieści. Po cichu, bez najmniejszego szmeru wymierzył odległość i posłał cios w sam środek zwartego, otaczającego niedźwiedzia tłumu małp i cios ten zadecydował o wszystkim. Nie potrzebował już uderzać po raz drugi. Małpy rozpierzchły się na wszystkie strony wrzeszcząc rozpaczliwie: — To Kaa... to on! Zmykajmy! Zmykajmy! Od całego szeregu pokoleń małpy żyły w nieustannym strachu przed pytonem skalnym. Od praojców i pradziadów nasłuchały się opowiadań o owym straszliwym napastniku, który ślizga się po nocy, wzdłuż konarów bezszelestnie, nieznacznie i porywa największe i najdzielniejsze małpy, zanim mogą krzyknąć na trwogę. Wiedziały, że nie ma przeciw niemu obrony, gdyż upodabnia się tak do suchego konara, że wprowadza w błąd najdoświadczeńsze małpy, które nie spostrzegają podstępu, dopóki ich nie pochwyci. W całej dżungli jedynie węża Kaa bały się małpy, bowiem nie wiedziały, gdzie kończy się jego potęga, nie mogły znieść jego spojrzenia, a także żadna nie wyrwała się żywcem z jego splotu. Pouciekały tylko co żywo na wyższe piętra pałacu, jęcząc z przerażenia, a Balu odetchnął swobodnie. Mimo iż futro jego gęstsze było dużo od sierści Bagery, ucierpiał niemało w walce. Teraz Kaa przerwał milczenie i wysyczał jedno, bardzo długie słowo, które podziałało piorunująco. Śpieszące na pomoc siostrom bandar-logi skamieniały i zastygły w bezruchu na gałęziach, trzeszczących pod ich ciężarem. Te, które obsiadły piętra domów i szczyty murów, zamilkły i uczyniła się taka cisza, że Mauli słyszał szelest kropel wody spadających z sierści Bagery, która wyszła z cysterny i otrząsała się nerwowo. Po chwili wrzaski podniosły się na nowo. Małpy, odrętwiałe zrazu, wyły teraz ze strachu, wdrapując się na co najwyższe miejsca ruin i bezkształtne posągi bożków, skakały także z jednej baszty na drugą, a Mauli, patrząc przez szczelinę w ścianie, podskakiwał z radości i hukał jak puszczyk, wyrażając tym pogardę dla wrogów. — Pomóż chłopcu wydostać się z pułapki! — poprosiła Bagera. — Ja tego dokazać nie potrafię! — Dyszała ciężko, wyczerpana walką — Zabierzemy go — dodała — i udamy się co prędzej z powrotem — gdyż zachodzi obawa, że rzucą się na nas ponownie! — Nie ruszą się z miejsca bez mego pozwolenia!— odrzekł Kaa — Cicho tam! Siedzieć spokojnie! Syknął i zaraz cisza zapanowała grobowa w całym mieście. — Nie mogłem przybyć rychlej — powiedział do Bagery — mimo że słyszałem twe wołanie! — Wołanie? — zdziwiła się — Być może, że w wirze walki wyrwał mi się jakiś okrzyk! I cóż, stary Balu — dodała — jak żeś wyszedł z tej przygody? — Uf! — mruknął niedźwiedź — Nie wiem jeszcze, czy nie rozerwały mnie na sto małych niedźwiadków! — Potrząsnął każdą łapą z osobna i dodał: — Jestem, jak się to mówi, zbity na kwaśne jabłko! O ile mi się zdaje, poczciwy Kaa, tobie to wraz z Bagerą zawdzięczamy ocalenie życia! — Nie ma o czym mówić! — odrzekł Kaa — Ale gdzież jest ten wasz mały człowieczek? — Siedzę tutaj w tej dziurze! — krzyknął Mauli spod gruzów sklepienia — Nie mogę się sam wydostać w żaden sposób! — Weźcież go sobie! — prosiły okularniki — Skacze i kręci się bez ustanku jak paw Mor i gotów nam porozdeptywać jaja! — Ha... Ha... — zaśmiał się Kaa — Widzę, że ten malec umie sobie wszędzie zjednać przyjaciół! Usuń się w tył chłopcze! — zawołał — Pochowajcie się, jadowici! Będę rozwalał mur. Przyjrzał się dokładnie budowli i wybrał punkt słabszy pośrodku otworów dla wpuszczenia światła przeznaczonych. Potem stuknął kilka razy głową na próbę, a następnie, uniósłszy w górę około sześciu stóp ciała, jął ze wszystkich sił walić w mur głową niby młotem. Za szóstym uderzeniem ściana drgnęła, a za następnym rozsypała się w gruz, z którego buchnęły w górę obłoki pyłu. Mauli wyskoczył spośród rozwalisk, pobiegł ku Bagerze i Balu i zarzucił im ramiona na szyję, witając serdecznie. — Czyś przypadkiem nie ranny? — spytał troskliwie Balu, tuląc go do siebie. — Jestem zmęczony, głodny i potłuczony okropnie! — odparł — Ale jakże okrutnie postąpiły bandar-logi z wami, drodzy moi! Jesteście oboje oblani krwią! — Im się lepiej jeszcze dostało! — rzekła Bagera, oblizując się i patrząc na stosy małpich zwłok wokoło cysterny. — Wszystko to drobnostka, gdy tylko ocalałeś, ty, Mauli, żabko moja droga! — odezwał się wzruszonym głosem Balu. — Pomówimy jeszcze o tym szerzej! — zauważyła Bagera oschle, co w wielkie niezadowolenie wprawiło chłopca — Ale spójrz no tam — dodała — to potężny Kaa, który zadecydował o zwycięstwie w dzisiejszej walce. Zawdzięczasz mu życie, przeto podziękuj mu, Mauli, jak to nakazują nasze obyczaje. Mauli obejrzał się, a potem, spojrzawszy w górę, ujrzał olbrzymi łeb pytona, zawieszony tuż ponad swoją głową. — Więc to jest ów drobiazg ludzki? — zdziwił się Kaa — Zaprawdę skórę ma bardzo delikatną i niewiele różni się od bandar-loga. Uważaj, mały — dodał — bym się kiedy o zmroku nie zmylił i nie wziął cię za małpę, co się zwłaszcza zdarzyć może po zmianie skóry. — Ja i ty jesteśmy jednej krwi! — odparł Mauli. — Ocaliłeś mi dzisiaj życie, przeto odtąd zdobycz moja będzie twoją zdobyczą, gdy będziesz głodny, o potężny Kaa. Pyton zmrużył drwiąco oczy i powiedział: — Dziękuję ci, mój bracie! Będzie to, sądzę, nie lada zdobycz, którą upoluje tak dzielny jak ty myśliwy. Rad bym ci towarzyszyć w najbliższych łowach. — Sam nie rzucam się jeszcze na grubego zwierza — odrzekł śmiało Mauli — nie mam sił po temu, ale potrafię napędzać jelenie na łowców, którzy umieją sobie z nimi dać radę. Zawezwij mnie tylko, Kaa, gdy będziesz głodny, a przekonasz się, że to co mówię, jest prawdą. Dzięki temu — dodał, pokazując swe ręce — posiadam pewną zręczność i gdybyś kiedy dostał się w sidła, postaram się odpłacić ci tę przysługę, jaką mi oddałeś, podobnie jak chętnie uczynię to Bagerze i Balu. A teraz życzę wam powodzenia i dobrych łowów, moi mistrzowie i opiekunowie! — Gładkoś to powiedział! — zawołał Balu, zadowolony niewymownie z jego sprytu. Pyton złożył na chwilę głowę na ramieniu chłopca i rzekł: — Masz dzielne serce i umiesz się grzecznie wyrażać, mój mały! A teraz odejdź prędko wraz ze swymi przyjaciółmi i prześpij się, bo oto właśnie zachodzi księżyc. Lepiej, byś nie był świadkiem tego, co się tutaj będzie działo. Księżyc z wolna zapadał poza linię wzgórz, a na jasnym tle, niby jakaś fantastyczna koronka rysowały się wiotkie cienie małp drżących, przytulonych do siebie, wieńczących gzymsy ścian i zębate rozwaliny murów. — Księżyc zachodzi! — zawołał Kaa — Czy dosyć widno, byście mnie widzieć mogły, bandar-logi? Z murów doleciał żałosny głos, niby jęk wichru w koronach drzew: — Widzimy cię, potężny Kaa! — To dobrze! Uważajcież tedy pilnie, bowiem władca wasz wykona wielki, głodowy taniec. Siedźcie spokojnie i patrzcie! Zakołysał się falisto, zatoczył kilka kręgów i począł chwiać w prawo i lewo potworną głową, przypominającą w tej chwili olbrzymie wahadło. Skręcał długie ciało swoje w pierścienie, ósemki, tworzył zeń zaokrąglone po narożach trójkąty, rozlewne kwadraty, to znów pięcioboki, przechodzące w faliste pagórki. Wił się ciągle miarowo, bez pośpiechu, a ruchom tym towarzyszył monotonny szmer brzękliwej pieśni. Noc schodziła coraz to głębsza, sploty węża tonęły w ciemności, wreszcie znikło wszystko i słychać było tylko szczękanie łusek, trących się o siebie w tańcu. Balu i Bagera stali nieruchomo jak skamieniali, z najeżonymi grzbietami, tłumiąc wyrywające się z paszczy głuche ryki. Mauli patrzył na to wszystko obojętnie, dziwiąc się tylko niezwyczajnemu zdarzeniu. — Bandar-logi! — zawołał Kaa. — Czy możecie poruszyć ręką lub nogą bez woli mojej? Mówcie! — Bez twej woli, o wielki Kaa, władco nasz, nie możemy ruszyć ręką ni nogą! — odrzekły chórem. — Dobrze! Zbliżcie się teraz trochę do mnie! — rozkazał. Bez najlżejszego oporu szeregi małp ruszyły naprzód, a wraz z nimi Bagera i Balu postąpiły kilka kroków ku wężowi. — Bliżej! — syknął Kaa. Wszystko zbliżyło się znowu do pytona. Mauli chwycił za karki Balu i Bagerę i odciągnął je w tył, a potężne zwierzęta zadrżały, jakby nagle obudzone z jakiegoś sennego odrętwienia. — Trzymaj dalej rękę na moim karku! — powiedziała z cicha Bagera — Inaczej będę zmuszona zawrócić i pójść w kierunku Kaa! Ach! — Cóż ci się stało? — zdziwił się Mauli — Wszakże to tylko stary pyton, tańczący na piasku! Chodźmy stąd! Wszyscy troje wysunęli się przez wyłom w murze i znaleźli się za chwilę w dżungli. — Uff! — odsapnął Balu, oddychając rzeźwym powietrzem kniei — Nigdy w życiu nie wejdę w przymierze z wężem Kaa. Wzdrygnął się całym ciałem. — Niepodobna się z nim mierzyć! — przyznała Bagera, drżąc również — Czułam, że za małą chwilkę sama rzucę się w paszczę węża! — Niejednego spotka ten los, zanim zaświta poranek! — powiedział Balu — Kaa będzie miał swego rodzaju pomyślne łowy! — Nie rozumiem was — dziwił się Mauli, na którym żadnego wrażenia nie czyniły czary węża. — Widziałem tylko dużego pytona podrygującego w śmieszny sposób, dopóki się całkiem nie ściemniło. Jakże miał zabawnie podbity nos... ha ha ha! — Mauli! — krzyknęła gniewnie Bagera — Nie śmiej się z jego nosa, albowiem zranił go sobie z twojej winy! Podobnie z twojej winy ja mam potargane uszy, podrapane boki i łapy, a Balu kark i plecy. Przez długi czas ani ja, ani on, nie będziemy wcale w odpowiednim do polowania usposobieniu. — To drobiazg! — powiedział Balu — Rzecz główna, żeśmy odzyskali naszą żabkę ludzką! — Zapewne! — przyznała. — Ale zapłaciliśmy za to drogo. Straciliśmy czas, który można było obrócić na celowe łowy, po wtóre zaś postradaliśmy mnóstwo sierści, bo całe boki mam obdarte, odnieśliśmy rany, a nawet szwank na honorze. Tak jest! Nie zapominaj o tym, Mauli, że ja, czarna pantera, musiałam wzywać rozpaczliwie na ratunek pytona, a także, że razem ze starym Balu byliśmy bezradni jak płochliwe ptaszęta, wobec głodowego tańca. Do tego wszystkiego doprowadziły nas twoje bezrozumne igraszki z bandar-logami. — Prawda! Prawda! — odrzekł zmartwiony Mauli. — Jestem szkaradny, nieposłuszny, niewdzięcznik! Żałuję z głębi serca tego, com uczynił! — Hm... — mruknęła pantera. — Cóż powiada prawo? Powiedz, Balu. Balu byłby wolał oszczędzić kary ulubieńcowi, ale nie śmiał lekceważyć prawa dżungli, przeto rzekł niechętnie, półgębkiem: — Żal nie może zastąpić kary! — dodał jednak zaraz. — Ale miejże wzgląd, Bagero, że to takie małe i słabe dziecko! — Nie zapomnę o tym! — zapewniła go. — Ale dopuścił się przewiny, przeto kara ominąć go nie może. Czy masz coś na swoją obronę, Mauli? — Nic a nic! — odparł śmiało. — Ponoszę winę wielką! Poranioną zostałaś ty i Balu! Kara mi się należy. Bagera wymierzyła mu kilka uderzeń. Były to razy nadzwyczaj lekkie i przyjacielskie jak na panterę i własne jej dzieci nie byłyby się nawet przebudziły ze snu, ale dla siedmioletniego malca stanowiły karę bardzo dotkliwą. Po egzekucji Mauli rozpłakał się, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, starając się zapanować nad doznanym cierpieniem. — A teraz, malcze, siadaj na mój grzbiet i śpieszmy do domu! — zawołała Bagera. Prawo dżungli powiada, że kara umywa wszelką winę i ustają po niej urazy. Jest to wielką zaletą onego prawa. Mauli oparł głowę o grzbiet pantery i zapadł w sen tak głęboki, że nie zbudził się nawet wówczas, gdy przybyli na miejsce i gdy został złożony w wilczej jamie obok swych przybranych braci. Kategoria:Księga dżungli (Mirandola)